panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
North Wayal
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics North Wayal represents the "classical" Wayal language. Phonology All words are stressed on the last syllable. Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are two gender of nouns: masculine and feminine. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to four cases, viz.: #Nominative / Accusative (subject of stative verbs / direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Genitive (possessive) #Ergative (subject of action verbs) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives follow the same declension as nouns. Examples: mup "new", kamt "great" Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-el-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtel "larger" *'mup' "new", mupel "newer" *'pun' "good", punel "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-evn-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtev "the largest" *'mup' "new", mupev "the newest" *'pun' "good", punev "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Althou? there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms were used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements were exactly two. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iv' "this" (very near) *'sit' "this" (not so near) *'gir' "that" (far) Interrogative *'hyiw' "what" *'nu' "who" *'gru' "which" *'ne' "how" *'tir' "where" *'tu' "when" Relative *'hyiw' "that" *'nu' "who" Indefinite *'kanu' "some", "any" *'manu' "no", "none" *'uttu' "all", "every" *'hyet' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 sal *1 han *2 twe *3 delves *4 gedel *5 vagu *6 zihev *7 vadi *8 hedu *9 mupi *10 tav *11 hattas *12 tuttas *13 deltas *14 goltas *15 vagtas *16 zidtas *17 vadtas *18 hedtas *19 muptas *20 padi *21 padi han *30 dade *40 gohade *50 vagade *60 zivde *70 vadade *80 udade *90 mupade *100 vanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 ban *2 vikad *3 davih *4 gohad *5 vagad *6 zihev *7 vaden *8 udep *9 mupam *10 taven Conjunctions Coordinating *'his' "for" *'gi', goy "and" *'ha' "nor" *'vat' "but" *'ho' "or" *'hyad' "yet" *'evna' "so" Correlative *'hapu … gi … ' "both … and … " *'ho … ho … ' "either … or … " *'hen … hen … ' "neither … nor … " *'wu … vat … ' "not … but … " *'vu … dapa … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibew' "after" *'dot' "although" *'vi' "if" *'vad' "unless" *'yuk' "so that" *'bada' "therefore" *'sa' "in spite of", "despite" *'his' "because" Verbs Verb conjugation is almost the same as Proto-wayal. Verb forms are stressed on the ending. Sample Conjugation: petil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pet-i-l "see", both in stative and in action conjugations. In the stative conjugation the meaning is something like "to be able to see", "have the sense of vision", while in the action conjugation it properly means "to see (something)". Stative Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-ad' =Perfective = *'pet-i-t' =Aorist = *'pet-i-st' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tiw' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lan' =Future = *'pet-i-dol' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-let' Imperative Active Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-yew' =Perfective = *'pet-i-tey' =Aorist = *'pet-i-stey' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lay' =Future = *'pet-i-doy' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-ley' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for North Wayal. Sample *"Uttwés nanwés meviyá replwés, se tekmetetú gi telihedegés. Eyenvés dimiyná lesewé gi gasehasehé, gi tipiyná esél han uhollú kwi ispeledú hanatetí." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''